Total Drama Girl World
by Mallory16
Summary: In a new season, twenty new contestants-all girls-compete to win one million dollars! Join Danielle and Ophelia as they host this brand new season! In this chapter, we get to meet all the new contestants this season.


**Total Drama Girl World**

 **Disclaimer** : _Total Drama Island_ is not mine. Most of these characters are, though.

 **Note** : These are all (relatively) old characters of mine. I'm hoping to have more success with this one! May this one be finished!

* * *

 **Episode 1, Part 1: Meet the Twenty Newcomers!**

"Welcome!" a petite, almost white haired, purple-eyed, very skinny blonde girl exclaimed. She was wearing a yellow shirt, short green skirt, and had a flower in her hair. She was standing on the Dock of Shame. "I am the great and powerful Danielle, and I shall be your host for this season." Danielle looked to the side, a bit irritated, and mumbled. "I'd rather have a chance to win the money." Danielle looked back up and put on a big smile. "This season is going to be all girls, all competing for a $1 million grand prize!"

"And I'm here to keep Danielle on her bestest best behavior!" a second girl exclaimed, leaping next to Danielle. She was a Japanese girl with grey eyes, black hair with red tips, put in a ponytail, and had a black shirt and black skirt.

Danielle looked annoyed. "More like here to drive me crazy."

The black-haired girl waved dismissively. "That too, but you love me!" The girl glomped Danielle, who was trying to get away. "I'm Ophelia, and I'm going to be the co-host for this season!"

Danielle rubbed her hand across her face. "I already regret this. Why did I choose you for my co-host, again?"

Ophelia smiled as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "'Cause you have no other friends."

Danielle shuddered, then smiled for the camera. "Anyway, girls are good at bringing the drama, so this season, we've got twenty of them competing!"

Ophelia smiled smugly. "I hope you're not going to complain if we see some same-sex couples this season."

Danielle shook her head. "I've learned to accept that. I'm not always right." Danielle put on a huge smile, and started waving her hands around. "So how will this newest season go? Will the new batch of contestants appreciate me for how wonderful I am?"

"Probably not." Ophelia glomped Danielle again. "At least you got me!"

Danielle sighed. "Well, I intend to be the greatest host this show has ever seen! By the time this show is over, I'll be a super star!"

"I thought you were already one."

"A bigger star!" Danielle exclaimed, leaping into the air. "So watch me, my almost-as-awesome-as-me co-host, and the less important contestants, coming right now on _"Total Drama Girl World"!_

* * *

"Welcome to _Total Drama Girl World!"_ Danielle exclaimed, standing on the dock, with Ophelia dancing around in front of her. "The contestants will be coming in shortly, so… Ophelia, can you stop that?"

Ophelia stopped for a second and looked contemplative, then shrugged. "Nah."

Danielle shook her head. "I swear… regardless, here comes the first boat now! Say hello to Courtney!"

Off the first boat jumped off a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple shirt and pink skirt, and moved in front of Danielle's face. "Not to be confused with the bossy girl whose race is ambiguous. Same name, different person!" Courtney rushed over to Ophelia, looking impressed. "Ooh, I like your style!"

"You seem fun!" Ophelia exclaimed, practically bouncing.

"I hope you're as awesome as you seem right now!" Courtney exclaimed, bouncing up and down herself.

"Great, another Ophelia," Danielle muttered. "Just what we needed." Danielle cleared her throat, then looked chipper once more. "And here's the second boat, say hello to MacKenzie!"

A tanned girl with brown eyes and long blonde hair with an orange sundress with flowers stepped onto the dock, taking pictures with a camera. "This isn't the nicest place, but I should still be able to get some nice pictures."

Courtney leaped in front of the camera lens. "Hi MacKenzie! I'm Courtney!" Courtney extended her hand, accidentally knocking the camera out of MacKenzie's hands.

"Careful!" MacKenzie shouted, looking upset. "That camera is precious to me! I live for photography."

Courtney yawned. "Sounds boring. You're boring. I hope the next girl is more fun." MacKenzie's eye twitched.

"Well, we're about to find out!" Ophelia exclaimed, looking giddy. "Boat number three is-"

Danielle pushed Ophelia out of the way "Chantal!"

A small girl with red eyes and short red hair, wearing a yellow dress and a yellow hat with a flower in it, skipped onto the dock. "Hi!"

"Ah, you're one of our younger contestants," Danielle said. "You're only twelve, right?"

"Yuppers!" Chantal exclaimed. "I'm hoping for new friends and adventure!"

"And I'm hoping to be your best friend by the time this is over!" Danielle exclaimed, looking happy.

"Don't get too excited," Ophelia said. "I'm actually her best friend."

Chantal skipped over to MacKenzie. "Ooh, I like your camera! Can I take a look?" Chantal swiped the camera from MacKenzie's hand, who looked in shock for a moment before turning angry.

"Don't touch that!" MacKenzie shouted. "I don't know where your hands have been!"

"Don't worry about her," Courtney said. "She's boring and cranky. You seem more fun!"

"Eeeiii! Thank you!" Chantal exclaimed, glomping Courtney, who glomped back. "Hug buddies!"

"Just leave me out of it," MacKenzie said.

"Here comes our fourth boat!" Ophelia said.

Danielle covered Ophelia's mouth. "It's Ann!" Danielle exclaimed.

Ophelia took Danielle's hand off her mouth. "Would you cut that out?"

A girl with brown eyes and long brown hair stepped off the boat. She was wearing a green tank top and black shorts with a white stripe, and looked around nervously.

"Hi!" Courtney shouted, jumping in front of Ann, grabbing Ann's hand to shake it. "I'm Courtney!" Ann cautiously walked away, looking nervous. "Hmph, rude much?"

"Not everyone has the manners that I have," Danielle said, putting her heart to her chest. "I was voted 'best manners' in high school."

"That sounds totally real!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"Well of course," Danielle said, looking at the next boat. "And here's boat number five, with Shaly!"

A girl with green eyes and long blonde hair stepped off the boat, wearing a sleeveless black dress, and smirked. "Anyone cross me, and I'll put a spell on you."

"Ooh, like in _Hocus Pocus?"_ Courtney exclaimed. "I love that movie!" Shaly grumbled to herself.

Danielle looked off the dock. "Here comes boat six, with-"

"Paige!" Ophelia shouted after knocking Danielle out the way. "See, not so fun, is it?"

"Not when _you_ do it!" Danielle shouted.

A tall girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair stepped off the boat, wearing a white shirt underneath a denim jacket, and a long green striped skirt. "It's nice to meet you all," Paige said, waving, then walked over to MacKenzie. "Ooh, do you like photography?"

"Yes," MacKenzie said. "I think of it as art."

"Well, I really like painting," Paige said. "My only experience with photography is taking selfies, but I'd love to see your work." Paige extended her hand. "I'm Paige."

MacKenzie shook Paige's hand. "MacKenzie. I think we'll get along fine."

Danielle pointed to another boat coming. "Here comes lucky seven, with the queen of the Nile, Cleopatra!"

A blue-eyed short haired blonde girl wearing a purple shirt and skirt stepped onto the dock. "I appreciate the show of respect. I hope for all to call me Queen one day."

"I think she was joking," Courtney said.

"That's nice," Cleopatra replied. "I was not."

"So what's your real name, anyway?" Courtney asked. "Like no one's really named Cleopatra."

"Her name is Cleopatra," Paige said, sounding annoyed by the question.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It's just a question, sheesh!"

"I'm excited about our next contestant!" Ophelia exclaimed. "I personally requested her when I saw her audition tape! Give it up for CJ!"

A green-eyed girl with a large blonde pigtail hopped off the boat. And kept hopping in place. She had a purple shirt and jean capris. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm so excited to be here and make friends with all of you!"

"CJ!" Courtney exclaimed, immediately glomping the girl. CJ glomped back even harder. "Ooh, good and tight, just how I like it!"

"Tighter!" CJ exclaimed.

"What's CJ stand for, anyway?" Courtney asked, then turned toward Paige, annoyed. "Assuming I'm allowed to ask."

CJ smiled. "Callie Joann. Everyone calls me CJ, though."

Paige smiled. "That's a good enough reason to call you CJ, then."

CJ looked to CJ as she circled her finger around her ear, pointing back toward Paige. "Never mind her, she's got a weird hangup about names." CJ looked confused.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ophelia asked Danielle.

"Groan." Danielle looked annoyed.

Ophelia laughed. "Well want a penny or not, here's Penny on the next boat, another twelve-year-old!"

"I repeat, groan."

A short girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair exited the boat. She was wearing a light blue sundress. "Hi," Penny said timidly.

Chantal rushed over to see Penny. "Hi, I'm Chantal! I'm twelve, too! Let's be friends!"

Penny looked nervous. "…OK, I guess."

"Yay, besties!" Chantal glomped Penny, who looked terrified.

"I don't think she likes that," Paige said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," CJ said, looking like she might cry. "Some people just don't like being hugged for some reason."

Chantal let go. "OK, I guess that's enough for now."

"Thank you," Penny said quietly.

CJ smiled. "You can hug me if you-" Chantal immediately attached herself to CJ, hugging tightly. CJ hugged tight back."

"Group hug!" Courtney exclaimed, joining in the hug fest.

"Hug quartet!" Ophelia exclaimed, joining in. Ann stepped further back.

"I'm sure our next contestant would love to be hugged, too," Danielle said, with a mischievous grin. "Give it up for Keyla!"

A girl with green eyes and short black hair partly dyed green jumped onto the dock, cracking her knuckles. She had a black shirt, a torn green jacked, and torn green pants. "Now who wants a piece of this?"

"Me!" CJ exclaimed, glomping Keyla, who immediately looked panicked and screamed as she pushed CJ into the water.

"What the hell?!" Keyla yelled. "Don't touch me!"

CJ stuck her head above the water, spitting some out like a fountain. "But Danielle said you liked hugs."

"I do not!" Keyla yelled. "Don't you dare do that again!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Someone's got an attitude."

Keyla glared at Courtney. "Say that to my face."

Courtney got right up in Keyla's face, literally touching her nose to Keyla's. "I said someone's got an attitude!" Keyla swung her fist at Courtney, who blocked it and squeezed it. Keyla looked like she was in pain. Courtney glared at Keyla. "Big mistake. You have made a powerful enemy."

Keyla growled. "What the hell, just leave me alone!" Keyla looked down at CJ and knelt down to help her back onto the dock as Danielle was announcing another contestant.

"Next up is Malibu!" Danielle exclaimed.

"She sounds like a fellow beach girl," MacKenzie said, smiling. Which quickly disappeared. A very overweight girl stepped off the boat, with hazel eyes and long blonde hair. She has a slightly small blue shirt and short black shorts.

"Hey girls!" Malibu exclaimed, waving to everyone on the dock. "I hope you're all up for some real competition, 'cause I'm ready to play!"

MacKenzie rolled her eyes. "At least you should be easy to beat. Unless we all starve because you eat all our food."

Malibu smirked. "That's right, I'm just a helpless fat girl without a prayer to win. Guess I'll be easy pickings."

"You are kinda'… big," Chantal said.

"Just more of me to beat y'all with!" Malibu laughed.

"And more to hug!" CJ exclaimed.

"Well, I think we may have our Brynner on the next boat!" Ophelia exclaimed. "It's none other than Brynne!"

"That was awful," Danielle said, shaking her head.

Ophelia forced Danielle's mouth into a smile with her hands. "You're so humorless sometimes." Danielle pushed Ophelia away again.

A girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair danced out of the boat. She was wearing multicolored loud leggings, skirt, jacket, shirt, and cap. " **OMG!** " she yelled! "I love meeting you all!" Brynne immediately glomped Malibu. "We're going to be best friends! And since you're fat, you need someone like me to take pity on you!"

Malibu gently pushed Brynne off. "I don't really know you."

"Let's try you!" Brynne yelled, glomping Paige, who looked freaked out. "You're nice and pretty!"

"Please stop," Paige said, trying to get out of Brynne's clutches.

"Fine, be that way." Brynne sounded offended as she let go. "Third time's the charm!" Brynne glomped Keyla, who immediately screamed and tossed her into the lake.

"Probably should've warned you," CJ said, looking at Brynne. "Keyla doesn't like being hugged."

"Or touched, period," Keyla added, irritated. Meanwhile, another boat came. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair put into a side ponytail stepped off the boat, wearing a pink shirt and bright blue shorts.

"I see the next boat coming!" Danielle exclaimed. Here's our fourteenth contestant, Lisa!"

A girl with dark blue eyes and medium length black hair stepped off the boat, with the bottom half of her hair dyed pink. She wore ripped dark jeans and a tiny black tank top with pink fringe. "No applause necessary. With my superior intellect, I shall crush you all in this competition."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you friendly."

CJ's face lit up. "I know! She's so pretty! And pink!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Already hate you."

Ophelia pointed toward the lake. "Well don't look now, or actually do look, 'cause it's our fifteenth boat, which happens to also be carrying our fifteenth contestant, give a round of applause to Sophia!"

"Whoo!" CJ shouted, clapping her hands. "Go Sophia!"

Sophia grinned. "No applause necessary. But you may continue, still." Sophia had hazel eyes and long red hair, and was wearing a small blue shirt and bright blue capris with a darker blue stripe down the side.

"Ophelia likes you, so that's a good sign!" CJ exclaimed.

Ophelia looked confused, but pleased. "I was just saying that for effect. Though I like your positive attitude anyway, go CJ!"

"I smell an alliance," Sophia said, smirking.

"Pretty sure that means BFFs, so yay!" CJ exclaimed, then glomped Sophia, who looked a bit surprised, but didn't really fight it.

"Hugs!" Brynne exclaimed, joining in the hug. Sophia immediately shoved Brynne back into the lake. "OK, getting a bit much now."

"OK!" CJ let go and smiled bright. "It's exciting to have a best friend already!"

Sophia looked a bit uneasy. "OK…"

"Don't say that too soon!" Ophelia exclaimed. "You might be even bester best friends with our sixteenth contestant, only thirteen years old, Natalie!"

A short girl with brown eyes and long brown hair hopped off the boat, wearing short jean shorts, a green shirt, and a bright pink jacket with bright blue stripes. "Hi! I'm Natalie!"

Paige smiled. "I like the jacket."

Natalie blushed. "Thanks!"

Chantal moved over to Natalie. "Nice to have another kid here… well, slightly older than me, I'm just twelve, but close enough!"

"Awesome!" Natalie exclaimed, pumping her fist. "I was worried everyone else would be a lot older than me."

Chantal went over to Penny, who looked nervous, and dragged her over. "This is Penny. She's twelve, too!"

Natalie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Penny."

"...thanks," Penny said shyly.

Danielle looked confused. "Why so many little kids this season?"

Chantal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're twelve and thirteen. Not _that_ little."

"You're younger than the rest of us," Danielle said. "Such as the next contestant, let's welcome Emily."

A very tall girl with greyish-blue eyes and a short blonde ponytail stepped off the boat, wearing grey capris and a small light blue tank top.

"Well this one's a freak," MacKenzie said, disgusted. "Seriously, how tall are you? You have to be a guy, right?"

"She's a girl," Paige said, sounding disgusted. "Maybe we're not going to be so close after all."

MacKenzie shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just saying."

Emily smiled nervously. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Paige smiled. "No problem. I'm Paige." Paige giggled. "I'm not used to feeling short."

Emily shook Paige's hand. "Emily. Nice to meet you."

CJ shook Emily's other hand. "CJ, nice to meet you, too!"

Emily looked nervous. "One person at a time, please."

"We have a lot of contestants with dyed hair this season," Ophelia said, then grabbed her ponytail. "I'm helping with that, too, and so is Danielle!"

Danielle shivered. "You don't have to tell everyone."

Ophelia smiled nervously. "Sorry, forget I said that. But I'm pretty sure you could've figured it out with our next contestant, here's Rebecca!"

A girl with purple eyes and very short purple hair stepped off the boat, with a shy smile. She had a black button up shirt with a white undershirt, and a light denim skirt with pink fringe.

"Hi," Rebecca said meekly. "I hope I can get some friends this season and help you win. And maybe me too, if that's OK." Rebecca smiled nervously.

MacKenzie pretended to gag. "OK, I already hate you." Ann smiled nervously toward Rebecca while playing with her hair.

Rebecca nervously gulped. "Well, I hope to become friends with some of you, at least."

"Do you like hugs?" CJ asked.

"Please don't," Rebecca said, rubbing the back of her neck. CJ looked down.

"Here is boat number nineteen!" Danielle exclaimed. "Say hi to Jackie!"

"Hi Jackie!" CJ exclaimed, waving frantically.

Jackie looked a bit freaked out by CJ as she stepped off the boat. She was a tall girl with green eyes and short blonde hair, and wore a blue-ish green button-up shirt and black pants. "Hi, I don't know your name. I'm Jackie."

"I'm CJ! You're pretty!" CJ exclaimed, smiling bright.

Jackie forced a smile. "OK…"

Danielle looked toward the final boat. "And last but not least, it's Ava!"

A girl with green eyes and wavy blonde hair in a blue-green headband walked off the boat. She had light denim short shorts and a small blue-green top. "It's nice to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" CJ exclaimed, rushing up to Ava, but she tripped, and accidentally knocked Ava into the lake. "Oh no, I'm so so sorry!" CJ helped Ava back onto the dock.

Ava was dripping wet and looked horrified, but tried to smile. "It's OK, you just tripped." CJ beamed with excitement. Ava lightly hugged CJ, who glomped her tight back. "Little tight." CJ loosened her grip. "Thank you."

"It looks like everyone's here!" Danielle exclaimed. "We're going to show you around the place, get you to feel right at home. At least if your home were a campground.

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Danielle: This is the confessional, with a nice comfortable tuffet you can sit on. This booth is soundproof, so you don't have to worry about anyone overhearing anything you say, just in case. We care about your privacy.

Ophelia: (popping in from below) At least until we air your dirty secrets to the whole world!

Danielle: (pushes Ophelia back below the camera view)

Keyla: So far, everyone's annoying, especially Brynne and CJ. Oh God, why did I sign up for this… oh yeah, the money. I could… really use that money.

CJ: Keyla seems so nice, I just know she has a gooey caramel center! Oh, and Sophia's really nice too! And Ava, and Courtney, and, well, a lot of people, really! I'm going to make so many friends!

Ava: (still dripping wet) Ugh, I swear, I am going to kill that obnoxious girl!"

Sophia: CJ, I think her name was? She can be a good ally. Someone to take the target off me if necessary.

MacKenzie: Ugh, I am not looking forward to competing against these weirdos and freaks. At least I'll get some nice photographs.

Rebecca: (nervously smiling) I could certainly use the million dollars. I could help so many people! Though someone else may need the money too… I almost wish all of us could win.

Courtney: Some people here are awesome! Some people here suck! I'll have fun with the cool girls, and beat up the ones I don't like! It'll be great!

Chantal: So, it's nice to have some other girls my age here. I hope we're all on the same team, especially since there's three of us. One of us would be by ourself if we were split. I hope that's not me!

* * *

Danielle and Ophelia stood in front of the contestants in an area with small stool seats. Ophelia started "you do not want to be here. This is where you go if you lose, and have to vote someone out. And if you're voted out," Ophelia shifted her eyes suspiciously, "you _die!"_

"No, you just lose the game," Danielle added. "She's a bit nuts."

"We still need to divide you into teams!" Ophelia exclaimed, looking overly excited. "Me and Danielle both named one of the teams. If I call-"

Danielle shoved Ophelia aside. "I should get to go first, thank you."

Ophelia shrugged. "Well, first is worst, second is best!"

Danielle glared at Ophelia, then smiled for the contestants. "If I call your name, please stand to my left."

"Chantal."

"Keyla."

"Ava."

"Cleopatra."

"Sophia."

"Jackie."

"Megan."

"CJ."

"Penny."

"And Lisa. You will be known as the Delightful Daisies!"

Keyla grumbled. "Flowers? Really?"

Danielle stuck out her tongue. "I'll have you know that daisies are the best of flowers!"

"I don't care!" Keyla yelled. "Flowers are flowers!"

Ophelia smiled. "So I guess the rest of you know you're on the other team." Ophelia shrugged. "I'll call your names out anyway, might help you learn each others' names, maybe."

"Rebecca."

"Ann."

"Malibu."

"Paige."

"Natalie."

"MacKenzie."

"Emily."

"Shaly."

"Brynne."

"And Courtney. You shall be known as the Oddball Octagons!"

Keyla sighed. "That's stupid, but at least that's not a flower."

Ophelia waved dismissively to Keyla. "Oh, stop!"

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Paige: I wish our team could've had the prettier flower name.

Chantal: Well, I'm with Penny at least. It's a shame Natalie's on the other team, though. I hope she can make it through!

CJ: I'm on a team with a lot of my friends! That's awesome! I mean, I wish we could've got Courtney too, but I guess you can't have 'em all!

* * *

Danielle and Ophelia stood in of the contestants, with two cabins behind them. "Behold!" Ophelia exclaimed. "The cabininator!"

"Ooh!" CJ exclaimed. "Do you have a tragic backstory for this inator?"

Ophelia giggled. "Sorry, not this time."

Danielle looked at Ophelia weird, then turned to the contestants. "The cabin with the yellow trim is for the Delightful Daisies, and the cabin with the blue trim is for the Oddball Octagons."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't stop signs red?"

Ophelia stuck out her tongue. "You're the Oddball _Octagons,_ not the Oddball Stop Signs. And besides, everyone knows stop signs are blue!"

Danielle looked at Ophelia weird again, then shook her head and forgot about it. So you can settle in, we will call when lunch is ready."

"Is the food going to be good this year?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry," Danielle said. "Everything will taste good, I assure you."

Sophia shook her head. "I meant _healthy."_

"Oh…" Danielle trailed off. "I… I think we have plain water as an option?"

"Yuck!" Ophelia yucked, looking disgusted.

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Sophia: Of course. Of course they're not going to have anything healthy. How am I supposed to keep up my strength if it's all junk food?

Malibu: I hope they have lots of spaghetti!

Penny: …I'm scared.

* * *

The Delightful Daisies were getting comfortable in their cabin, picking out beds to sleep in, and getting to know each other.

"This is my bed," Sophia said, climbing to the bottom bunk near a window. "The sun will shine through nicely in the morning here."

"That's fine with me," Ava said, picking a farther bunk. "I am _not_ an early bird."

CJ looked around. "All my new friends are so spread out, I don't know who to bunk with!" CJ looked around for a bit, then jumped into the top bunk of a nearby bed, and peeked down at her bunk mate. "I choose you!"

Keyla looked nervous. "For heaven's sake, why?!"

"You looked most in need of a friend," CJ said, smiling bright, still hanging upside-down. "I know, I know, don't touch, I won't, I promise!"

"I would appreciate if you didn't touch my air, either," Keyla grumbled. CJ saluted, then pulled herself back up into her bed.

"I'll take the bunk above you," Cleopatra said to Sophia. "I like getting up bright and early myself, and you seem sane enough."

"So, are you like future girl?" CJ asked, looking over at Cleopatra. "Your outfit looks so future-y!"

Cleopatra sighed. "And I shall need some sanity."

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Keyla: I'm not here for friends. I don't care about friends! Like she has annoying people who seem to want to be her friend, why choose me? (Keyla sighs.) I hope CJ gets voted out fast, I can see she's going to drive me nuts.

Ava: CJ is annoying. But she could be a useful ally. Just need to pretend we're friends, and she seems so gullible, she'll buy it! (Ava smirks while rubbing her hands together)

Sophia: CJ, she's a little annoying, but she doesn't seem so bad, really. I hope to get to know her better.

Cleopatra: These people thankfully do not know who I am, the great and powerful Queen Cleopatra! Every season needs their villain, and that is obviously why I was chosen. Mwahaha!

* * *

"Bunk buddies!" Chantal exclaimed, dancing with Penny. "I'll get the top, of course, because that's more fun, but I can protect you from any danger, good vantage point and all!"

"...OK," Penny said, mostly being dragged around by Chantal.

"Look out there!" Chantal exclaimed, dragging Penny to the window. "That big world out there, ours to conquer!"

"Conquer?" Penny asked.

"Of course," Chantal said, with a goofy grin. "We are going to dominate this competition! Mommy's going to be so proud!"

Penny shivered for a moment. "That would be nice."

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Chantal: I was really sad, knowing how long I'd be away from Mommy. She's the best mom in the world, but I have this thirst for adventure! I need to show Mommy that I'm not just a little girl, and I can handle myself out in the world! I really want to make her proud!

Penny: (with a slight smile) Chantal's mother sounds wonderful.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Oddball Octagons were getting settled in their cabin.

Shaly was sitting on her bed, reading a large, dusty book. Brynne popped up behind her.

"Ooh, what'cha' readin'?" Brynne asked, pushing her hands on Shaly's shoulders, who looked annoyed.

"A curse," Shaly replied. "I'll turn you into a newt or something."

"You gotta' settle down, Brynne," Malibu said. "You're scaring everyone off."

"Psh." Brynne waved dismissively to Malibu. "People love me, like this girl here!" Ann was sitting in a corner, as Brynne took her hands and stood her up, then started dancing around with Ann, though Ann seemed more like a rag doll. "Me and what's-her-name are having fun, why not the rest of you!" Ann eventually pulled herself away and quickly exited the cabin. "Ah, my good friend is getting some fresh air. Wait for me!" Brynne shouted as she ran out the cabin.

Shaly smiled. "Thank goodness she's gone."

Courtney snapped her fingers. "Aww, I wanted to see you turn her into a newt!"

"It was an empty threat anyway," Shaly said. "That spell is a bit advanced for me."

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Rebecca: I felt bad for Ann. She seems alone, but too shy to reach out, and… yeah, the way Brynne went about it, absolutely wasn't going to help. (Rebecca rubs the back of her neck nervously) I hope I can get a chance to talk to her, without anyone else around. She might be more comfortable without being around a large group.

* * *

"I wish I was put on the team with the other girls my age," Natalie said, looking sad. "Nothing against you girls, I just feel kind of alone."

MacKenzie smiled wickedly. "We'll vote you out first to make you feel better, then."

"Nuu! I want to stay and win! I'd really love the money!"

MacKenzie rolled her eyes. "You're twelve, what would you buy anyway? Candy? Toys? Toy candy?"

Natalie nervously pushed her fingers together. "Doctor stuff."

"I know that feeling," Paige said, lying in her bed.

"Funny, you don't look sick," MacKenzie said, looking annoyed.

Natalie looked nervously to the side. "It's personal."

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Natalie: (nervously touching her fingers together) When I say I'm alone, it's not just the age thing. It's also, well… I'm transgender. I'm on puberty blockers now, and I could really use the money for the future me. I really do have to thank the show for allowing me on this show at all. I wasn't sure if they'd consider me a girl, but thankfully, they did! (Natalie sighs) I do wish I had Chantal and Penny to talk to.

* * *

Ann was leaning against the back wall of the cabin, smoking a cigarette, looking comfortable, taking in the outdoors around here.

"Hey, friend!" Brynne exclaimed, jumping in front of Ann, who lost her balance for a moment. Brynne frowned when she noticed the cigarette. "Now, as a good friend, I can't let you kill yourself like this." Brynne grabbed Ann's cigarette, and threw it to the ground, putting it out with her shoe. "Aren't you lucky to have a friend like me!"

Ann looked furious. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

Brynne rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, save someone's life and not even a thank you.

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Brynne: What the hell is that girl's problem?! She's all alone, and since no one else was stepping up, I decided that I'd be her friend. Then I _saved her life,_ and she yells at me! (Brynne crosses her arms and blows some hair out of her face) Some people just have no consideration for others.

* * *

In the cafeteria, a young adult woman with brown eyes and medium length black hair was frying up burgers. She was wearing a sleeveless light, bright blue shirt and black pants, and had a lot of tattoos of plants and flowers. "Who wants the next burger?"

"What's on it?" CJ asked on the other side of the opening to the kitchen.

"What do you want on it, darlin'?"

CJ was beaming. "Cheese! Ooh, and ketchup! Lots of ketchup! And some lettuce to be healthy."

The woman handed CJ a plate with a burger on it. "You can add more ketchup in the dining room." The woman pointed to a condiment station. "The ketchup dispenser's right over there, sugar."

"Thank you!" CJ sat between Ava, eating a burger herself, and Sophia, nibbling on some lettuce. CJ took a bite of the burger. "Ooh, this is good!"

"I know!" Ava exclaimed, looking like she was in bliss. "Brandy is one good cook!"

"Oh, so that's her name," CJ said. "I kinda' forgot to ask."

Sophia looked down at her lettuce. "I wish she could make something healthier. Plain lettuce is disappointing."

CJ raised an eyebrow. "Isn't all health food boring?"

Sophia smiled smugly. "I'll have you know that I eat only the most delicious of food that our servants cook for us back home."

"So you eat junk food at home," Ava said, smirking. Sophia grumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Sophia: Those girls have absolutely no taste. There is nothing better than a delicious, healthy home-cooked meal, cooked by your servants.

Ava: Maybe if I had my own personal chef, too, then I could enjoy healthy food that's delicious, but guess what, Sophia?! Not everyone has that!

* * *

"Everyone enjoying their food, I hope," Danielle said, standing next to Ophelia in the dining room. "I want everyone outside in five minutes for the next challenge."

"Thirty minutes," Ophelia added. "You don't have to rush!"

Danielle glared at Ophelia. "Thank you for undermining my authority."

Ophelia smiled bright. "That's what BFFs are for!" Danielle muttered something under her breath.

* * *

 **Confession Booth**

Malibu: Gotta' say, those were some good burgers! I ate a few to keep my strength up!

Ann: I didn't really like that burger. It just kind of tasted wrong. I would have liked McDonald's more.

CJ: As good as those burgers were, I like McDonald's more, still. Mostly 'cause they have a playplace! Nothing's more awesome than that!

* * *

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Danielle exclaimed. Ophelia was standing beside her. Behind them were two raised, small platforms, with a pool underneath. "We will have one-on-one gladiator battles here!" Danielle pointed to the platforms. "To win, you have to knock your competitor off their platform. The team that gets more wins will win!"

"That wasn't awkward wording at all!" Ophelia added.

"They know what I meant," Danielle said.

"Competitors will be chosen randomly," Ophelia said. "We aren't Chris, and this totally isn't rigged."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Well that's comforting."

CJ was having trouble standing still. "So who goes first?"

"Not yet," Danielle said, looking wise. "We will start after the commercial break." Danielle turned to the camera. "Which team will win our first challenge? Which team will lose? Stay tuned for more of _Total Drama Girl World!"_


End file.
